TRON: Victorious
by John Chubb
Summary: Tori Vega dissapears after a prank from Jade. When the gang goes to look for her they find themselves going down a hallway into a world they never thought could exist. A world where they must fight to survive.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Victorious is the property of Nickelodeon. TRON is the property of Disney. No profit is being made. This is an idea I hope to continue, so updates may be slow._

**TRON:Victorious**

It was another party for Hollywood Arts at Kenan Thompson's house. Due to the success of the last one Kenan decided to let another party happen. But he had changed addresses again so he could stay one step ahead of the panda with his tennis raquet.

Almost everyone had arrived, but Tori Vega had not arrived. Most everyone had wondered where she was. Beck then decided to ask Jade, who had given directions out, if Tori had gotten the directions. "Yeah I gave her directions." she answered. Just then Jade's phone had rung. It was Tori's number. Smiling Jade picked up and said in her best mock sweet voice "Hollo Tori."

"All right where's the party?" Tori asked over the phone. "So far I'm in some run down section of town that looks like it hadn't seen civilization in years." Jade then smiled and said "I said it was on 41st street and West Avenue."

"You said the party was at 41st AVENUE and West STREET." Tori said over the phone wondering if Jade hadn't mixed up the street names. Jade responded with a "Whoops!" Tori however picked up on Jade's joke.

"You deliberately sent me to the wrong place!" Tori said. "Just you wait Jade. I'm going to get there. I'm going to find my way out of this slum and I'm..." Jade broke the connection just as Beck and Andre came forward. "Was that Tori?" Andre asked.

"YEs. Yes it was." Jade answered with mock innocence. Beck then asked "When's she getting here?"

"Tori will be here later." Jade said with a smile. "She's just taking the scenic route." In the meantime Jade went and enjoyed the party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tori Vega never arrived at the party. She dissapeared that night.

Trina arrived, but when asked where Tori was she said she didn't know. Trina hadn't been invited anyway, but she decided to crash. As the party went into the night Tori was still a 'no show', and soon people started to worry.

Police were soon called. Among them was Tori and Trina's father Lt. Vega. Questions were asked to the invited sudents and soon all the answers pointed to Jade. Jade started to look around and soon she found herself face to face with two LAPD officers. One of them had cuffs to be placed on her.

"Jade West you're under arrest. Suspicion of kidnapping." the first LAPD officer said as he brought Jade's hands behind to cuff her. As her rights were being read, and she was escorted in a squad car her eyes went wide in fear. How could this happen? How could she get blamed for Tori's dissapearance? Looking around she saw her friends hoping to find some compassion and understanding in them.

They knew she didn't like Tori. They shouldn't have given her the directions to give to Tori. They knew that. __Why are they looking at me that way?__ She asked herself. As she looked in the eyes of her friends she found no support in them.

Instead she saw eyes full of distrust and suspicion. Some even had hate in them. Jade saw the look in they eyes as she was driven away in the patrol car cuffed. Her heart shaken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Jade was released. As Tori's body had not turned up there was no evidence, and the questioning indicated that Jade did nothing more than play a prank. Any malicious intent never went farther that that as far as the detectives could tell, so the next moment she was free to leave the police station. Once she got home she changed her clothes, got some sleep and went to Hollywood Arts the next morning.

The other students were far from friendly. There were angry glares from some and turned eyes from the rest. Normally Jade would not have cared what the other students thought of her, but this time was different. This time they actually thought Jade did something terrible to Tori Vega.

When she came up to Beck's locker she said "Hey." to him as he talked to Andre. He just gave a dispassionate 'Hey' and walked off. "Hey!" she then shouted. "What's your problem?"

"My problem?" Beck turned around not hiding his anger. "My problem is that I thought there was a line you wouldn't cross with Tori. I thought you would have at least respected her not to hurt her."

"I didn't hurt her." Jade shouted. "She dissapeared. I just gave her bad directions. It was one of my jokes. I do that all the time."

"But this time that joke may have cost her her life." Beck said finally as he turned and walked away. Jade was relieved that Beck didn't say that he and Jade were through, but she didn't feel like bringing up the issue at the moment. Cat then walked past not wanting to make eye contact with Jade.

"Cat!" Jade said like it was a shout. Cat just turned around and asked "What?" in her lost little girl voice.

"You...you didn't say anything to me." Jade said. "You usually say some comment to me and I just say something nasty back. You didn't say anything this time."

Cat paused for a moment and just said "I'm not talking to you." before walking off. Jade was stunned as she asked "You're not talking to me? Why?"

Turning back around Cat then said "You made Tori dissapear."

"I didn't make Tori dissapear. I gave her bad directions as a prank. That's all I did." Jade was really getting defensive in her voice. Cat just said "Bad directions that made her dissapear."

Jade didn't know how to respond to that comment. Because in a way Cat wasn't wrong. Jade had given Tori the directions to that run down area of town. The area Tori had dissapeared in. Cat gave a sad sheepish look at Jade and then said "Bye, see you in Sikowitz's." before walking away from the mean girl she called 'friend'. Soon the hallway was empty leaving Jade alone in the center looking around until her eyes caught the sight of Tori's locker.

The lights on Tori's 'Make it Shine' locker were off, as if without Tori there was no light to light up the locker, or the rest of the school for that matter. Another thing Jade was blamed for. Jade promised she wouldn't cry. She refused to let her self cry.

She cried anyway. As the tears fell she shouted "Damn it Vega. Why did you have to dissapear? Why did it have to be like this?" She wiped the tears away walking to Sikowitz's class as if on auto pilot when a message on her phone came on. It was from Robbie Shapiro.

__Shapiro leaving me a message?__ Jade thought. She then realized Robbie hadn't shown up for school today. Neither had Trina. Jade thought Trina not showing was because she was mourning her sister, despite her shallowness and conceit. But why didn't Robbie show up? Looking at her phone Jade read Robbie's message.

The message said :Meet at Tori's house. May be something to clear your name.

Jade hoped the geeky Robbie Shapiro was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Vega house Robbie was working with his pear pad as Trina was pacing. "Are you finished yet?

"I'm still working." Robbie said as he tapped on the pear pad keys. "This new app takes a while to download." His sidekick Rex was at home, deciding to leave him behind. He didn't need Rex distracting him from the work he was doing. "64% download. Now we wait for everyone to get here."

As if on cue the door knocked and Tori's classmates arrived. First to come in was Andre, followed later by Cat. When Beck arrived Trina couldn't help but stop drooling. But when Jade arrived Trina's blood ran cold.

"What's she doing here?" Trina asked with venom in her voice. Robbie said "I invited her. She's a..." Robbie avoided calling Jade Tori's friend because she often said she never liked Tori. Added to the last time someone called Tori Jade's 'friend'...well they weren't walking well for the next few days.

"She's a classmate of Tori's." Robbie said. "We're all classmates of Tori's, and we're all worried about her." Trina looked at Jade skeptically, but Jade was tired of being scrutinized by Tori's shallow sister.

"Look, I gave Tori wrong directions. I fully expected her to find her way to the party. It's not my fault she dissapeared. Now we are here to find out why she dissapeared and see if we can get her back from wherever she was taken to. When that happens I can get back to my life without people wondering if I did anything to her." Jade said. Trina however let her mouth speak without her brain and asked "Did you do anything to her?"

"Okay that's it." Jade said about to hit Trina with a drawn back fist. Beck and Andre then stepped in to break the girls up. "This sin't going to help us find Tori." Beck said. "ANd that's what we need to do. Got it girls?"

"Yeah we got it." Trina and Jade both said. Beck then turned to Trina and asked "Okay, why are we all here?" Taking a sigh Trina then began her story.

"I got a call last night." Trina said. "It was Tori's number."

"Tori?" Andre asked. "That means she's alive?" His voice filled with hope but Beck brought him back down to Earth. "Not so fast Andre. All we have is a number."

"Yeah." Trina said. "It was Tori's number, but she wasn't answering. It was just static. I don't know where the call came from."

"Well it's a good thing I brought along my pear pad with locator app." Robbie said as he took out his pear pad. "Now I just need to put in the number and..." Robbie motioned his fingers on the keypad and the info then came. "yep, Tori's number and it came from a place called...Flynn's Arcade?"

"I've heard of that place." Beck said. "It's been closed for 20 years after it's owner Kevin Flynn dissapeared." Andre then asked "Kevin Flynn. Wasn't he the guy that ran that company...ENCOM?"

"Yeah, he made a lot of games for them." Robbie said. "Space Paranoids, TRON, Matrix Blaster, a whole slew of them. His work was taken by a guy named Ed DIllinger, but he got exposed and fired. He started his own company, Dillinger Systems. Stuff done on the cheap."

"Yeah, he was even big on that whole digital frontier stuff." Jade then added remembering Kevin Flynn herself. "How our future could be inside a world of a computer." Everyone looked at Jade wondering how she knew that. She answered with "I read. Besides how can you make fun of something if you don't know something about it?"

"Didn't Kevin Flynn dissapear?" Cat asked while tugging her hair. Jade nodded "Yeah, 20 years ago. No one knows how or why. Kind of like how Tori dissapeared."

"We know how." Trina said as she glared at Jade. "You made her dissapear, because you hated her." Trina was about to attack Jade again when Jade stepped back. Beck stood between the two girls and Jade shouted "I told you I had nothing to do with Tori's dissapearance."

"Sure you didn't!" Trina shouted as Andre held her by the waist. Beck shouted "Okay break it up girls. Robbie, do you know where Tori called last? Maybe you can see about how far she was from this arcade when she dissapeared."

"Yepperoo!" Robbie siad as he typed on his pearpad. When the information came back Robbie was stunned. "No way. That can't be right."

"What can't be right?" Cat asked. Robbie then explained.

"According to this Tori's last call was from that very place. Flynn's arcade." Everyone looked stunned after that revalation. "My call from her came from the last place she called from?" Trina asked.

"Apparently so." Robbie said. Everyone looked at each other wondering what to do when Beck spoke. "Guess we're going to Flynn's then."

"Why?" Cat asked. Jade said "Because this could help clear my name with Tori's dissapearance."

"It's all we've got to go on and we need to check it out." Beck then said. "Either Tori is at that arcade or whoever used Tori's phone is at that arcade. So that's where we have to look."

"Well then. Let's go to Flynn's then." Andre said as the gang all stood up to leave. Soon everyone was heading to Flynn's to hopefully find Tori.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The arcade was in a section of town that had definitely seen better days. The streets were dirty and unkept. A lot of the buildings looked run down, and the crime rate was incredibly high. However for some reason the arcade remained untouched. No one went into it. No one vandalized it. For reasons of their own the criminal element left Flynn's alone.

The gang immediately thought that since Flynn's was left alone that Tori thought she would have been safe there. Since she had dissapeared, that conclusion was put in doubt.

Looking around Cat felt frightened. She wondered if something dark and scary wasn't going to jump out. Everyone else felt a little fear, except for Jade who felt at home in the run down neighborhood. Finally they came to the door and Beck moved to open it. It seemed to open with ease.

"Awkward." Robbie had said. Who would leave a door unlocked? Then the gang realized the unlocked door must have been how Tori got in. Wasting no time Cat, Jade, Trina, Beck, Andre and Robbie all ran into the arcade and closed the door.

"Okay, we're in." Andre said. "Where are the lights?"

Robbie went to a panel on the wall and activated a few switches. The arcade lit up in a shower of light, color and sound as Journey's music played in the background. Everyone was in awe of the sight of the arcade. The old covered games, the loft where Flynn had done his work, the neon lighting illuminating the entire room. Cat looked up and said "Wow!" reflecting the feelings of wonder and amazement the gang had felt.

"This must have been some place back in the day." Andre said.

"We have to look around though." Beck said bringing everyone back to reality. "There must be some clue as to where Tori is." Soon everyone began looking around hoping to find some sort of device that didn't fit in the arcade. Something that wasn't 1980's.

Everyone except Cat.

She looked at all the covered games, how they all lit up and the game sprites moving along. Then she came across a game at the end of the row. A game lit up by a giant neon blue sign. A sign that said 'TRON'. A game that had not been covered.

"Why are you uncovered?" Cat then asked as she walked up to the TRON game. She then saw the Light Cycle game being replayed and looked in her purse for a quarter. Finding one she pulled it out of her skirt pocket and dropped it on the ground. She went to pick it up only to find some grooves in the floor. Grooves that reflected some sort of moving platform.

"Guys, I think I found something." Cat said as the gang came to the TRON game. She then pointed to the ground and said "I think there might be a secret door."

"How would you know Cat?" Jade asked. Cat answered "Because there's grooves on the floor and this game is uncovered. Maybe Tori found the secret door and walked in?"

"Secret passages?" Trina said in disbelief. "Do you know how lame that sounds?" Cat got upset at Trina and shouted "Well what other reason do you have for Tori dissapearing and the only clue being a phone number that led us here?"

"Cat it's okay." Beck said as he asked Andre and Jade to help give him a hand. "Why not me?" Robbie asked as to why he couldn't help move the door. Jade answered "You're too nerdy, and I have better upper body strength." Robbie went to pout off to the side with Trina and Cat as Beck, Jade and Andre moved the game and true enough found the door to a secret room.

"The inner sanctum of Kevin Flynn?" Robbie asked looking down the dark hallway. Trina then said "If Tori's down there she'd better not be rat food." with Jade following up with "If rats ate her it could only improve her looks."

"JADE!" everyone shouted. Jade shook her head and then said "We want answers, they must be down there."

"Then let's go." Beck said as he took the lead with Andre, Jade, Robbie, Cat and Trina following. As they went down the steps the door behind them closed leading them to go down the stairwell. Soon they came to a room off to the side. A room that had a light on. Opening it they hoped to find Tori.

Instead they found an office more dusty and dirty that the arcade was. "Yuck." Cat couldn't help but say. They saw a dirty couch with an unplayed Mattel game, generator equipment and at the center was a huge desk that seemed to light up. Clearing the dust off they saw some kind of counter. "Robbie can you crack this?"

"Let's see." Robbie said as he got behind the computer. "This thing may be old, but I never saw anything like this before." Immediately he began pushing keys while behind the gang a laser cannon started to power up. When Robbie came to the command 'Aperture open?' he typed in 'yes'.

The next thing that happened the laser powered up, and the gang was no longer in the arcade.

_Author's note: I had this idea for a while now, but due to work on a story for another archive I was not able to start it for a while. Even now I'm still busy so updates will be slow. The start may have been an 'as usual' start for TRON fans, but I hope to bring in some more twists and turns here._

_I want to finish the epilogue for 'Where is Hannah Montana' before going into this work a little more. Especially as it is the 50th Anniversary of Doctor Who this year, so the timing for the ending is appropriate. Also if there's any artist out there that can do a photo logo for TRON:Victorious I appreciate it, but only if they want to. My skills with photo manip is basically non-existant._

_At any rate I will look to write more on this at some point, but updates will be slow. However to tease a preview I will ask this question 'Can a User be repurposed?'_

_Expect me when you see me._

_John_


	2. Welcome to the Grid

TRON:Victorious Part 2

Welcome to the Grid

The sensation faded as quickly as it started leaving the gang to wonder what all had happened. Everyone looked around the room and found it to be the same, but it was also cleaner, and seemed more...illuminated.

"Whoa." Cat couldn't help but say. "What was that?"

"And why is everything brighter?" Robbie asked looking around the room. Andre however said what he thought as he felt uneasy as to what had happened. "I think we'd better get out of here." Everyone agreed as they left the room they were in expecting to be back out on the L.A. street.

What they found themselves on when they exited what they thought was the arcade was unlike any street in L.A. The street looked black except for blue illumination. The buildings were unlike anything the gang had seen, and the sky was also dark. There was no moon in sight...nothing but darkness and light illuminating the structures in the darkness.

"What is this place?" Trina asked suddenly scared.

"Not L.A. I'll tell you that." Jade answered. Before anyone could wonder what to do next a spotlight shone on the six teens and the ground they were standing on seemed to hover up into the air where a giant flying red structure seemed to be hovering nearby. When the gang was brought to the structure's level red illuminated soldier type figures came out and grabbed the gang.

"These programs have no disks." one of the guards said after looking at their backs. "More strays."

"Hey who are you calling program, program?" Jade said lunging only to be struck in the stomach. Beck went to help but was subdued by the guards with shock staffs to the back of his neck bringing him down. "Resist and we will be forced to use lethal force." the guard program said. "Do you understand?"

Andre, Cat, Robbie and Trini all nodded as Beck and Jade were helped up. The Guard Programs then said "Move." as they took the HA gang into custody.

They were soon hearded into platforms where they found their feet shackled by what appeared to be braces made of light. Soon the red structure flew away with the gang ridng on as prisoners. All of them wondering where they were. "It's not Yerba." Trina said, her voice shaky as if wondering if the place they were in not being Yerba was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Definitely not Yerba." Andre said as he looked down at the ground beneath him afraid the floor would fall out from under him sending hoim falling to the strange city streets below. Robbie however looked around him with wonder as he seemed to figure out where he and the gang might be.

"Is this...is this the digital frontier Kevin Flynn mentioned?" Robbie asked. "The 'grid' he so often talked about?" His voice seemed to be full of awe but everyone else was afraid.

"Well if it is, how do we get out of it?" Beck then asked. "I mean if Kevin Flynn found a way in he could have found a way out right?"

"Maybe not." Jade said being the cynic of the group. "Remember Flynn dissapeared 20 years ago. He could have dissapeared here."

"And we also need to know if Tori's here." Cat then said. Everyone looked at Cat surprised she came to such a conclusion. Cat just said "She had to go somewhere. Why not here?"

Jade got Cat's idea and asked the program next to her "Does the name Tori Vega mean anything to you?" The 'program' just looked at Jade glaring as he said "Shut your mouth if you want to live."

The answer seemed to build the fear in the gang even more. Trina then looked to the program to her right and asked "Do you know a Tori Vega?"

All the program said over and over was "Not the games! Not the games!" A terrified look in his eyes. Looking past the terrified program she then looked to the next program down and asked "What's his problem?

The only response was a growl as the program looked at the program. Half his face gone with pixels protruding from the empty gashes. Everyone, including Jade, was taken aback.

"I'm all for horror movie grossouts. But I have no idea what to make of that." Jade then said as the vehicle continued to fly. Trapped and unable to move the gang took in the full view of the city they were flying over.

The city looked spectacular. Almost like a vision of the future that one would find at a world's fair or an exhibit to the world of tomorrow. The buildings were dark with reflections, but they-like the people-seemed to give off an inner light. But unlike the red of the guards that held the gang prisoner aboard the flying craft the blue gave a peaceful and soothing vibe.

Everyone in the gang looked at the buildings and then the red guards with their sinister tint of light. Something about the red glow seemed dark, evil in a way. Even Jade felt uneasy around the red guards. However she would not let her fears show. She kept an even gaze around the guards. All the others, including Beck, were showing an amount of fear.

Soon the ship set down on what seemed to be a public square. The main body of the ship seemed to slide down the legs until the belly touched the ground. More guards then appeared with one going down the row of prisoners saying one of two words. 'Rectify' or 'Games'.

Coming to the programs nearest to the gang the guard came to the deformed program saying "Rectify." Going to the one that pleaded not to be in the games it said "Games." The pleading program then weeped "No. No. No."

The program giving assignments then came to the gang. FIrst it came to Beck who said "Hi." to the guard. As the guard studied Beck it then said "Games." Going to Jade next it studied her and said "Don't give me any lip. You'll regret it."

The guard studied Jade and said "Games."

The program then went to Cat who then said "Hi. Can you release my feet please? I like walking. You really have a scary shade of red. Oh look I'm red too. Ha ha ha!" Cat played with her red hair as the program studied Cat for a second and made it's decision.

"Rectify." was the program's word. Cat looked surprised she was chosen 'Rectify'. Jade then went to Cat's defense and asked "Rectify? Rectify what?" The program ignored her moving down the line.

It then came to Robbie who again studied Robbie who said "Hi, I love what you've done here. Would it be terrible if you showed us around?" and

The guard then made it's assignment concerning Robbie. "Rectify." it said. Robbie then looked horrified as he wondered what was going to be rectified in him. "Rectify? Rectify what?" Robbie then asked as he was secured in the spot. Jade then said "With you probably everything."

"That's no comfort." Robbie said as the program then came to Trina who then got into a rambling session. "Hi. I know I just got here. But I'm looking for my sister so if you let me go I can find her. You probably know her. She's the plain girl who's not as glamorous as me. Or as talented as me."

Trina would have gone on and on with her rambling. But the program quickly silenced Trina with one word. "Rectify."

"Rectify?" Trina shouted in disbelief. "What is there to rectify?" The program then ignored her as it then came to Andre. Andre gave the guard program a nasty glare as he said "You gonna try to rectify me? Go ahead and try it."

The guard program then studied Andre and made its decision. "Games."

Soon the rest of the programs were given their assignments and the ones mentioned for the games were escorted off. The ones marked for 'Rectify' stayed on the strange ship.

"Jade don't leave us." Cat said still shackled to the floor as the guards forced Jade, Andre and Beck off. The program who didn't want the games broke free and headed for the ledge.

"ERASE ME!" the program shouted going into the fan propellers. Shattering into what looked like pixels when the program made contact with the blades. None of the gang knew what to make of what they saw. Even those stuck on the mysterious ship.

When all the prisoners marked for the games were escorted inside the complex a guard then said "Take the remainder for repurposing. Launch Recognizer as soon as possible." The Red programs that were the ship's, now called the Recognizer's, crew boarded their craft and lifted up into the air taking off for a destination only they knew.

"Where are you taking them?" Jade demanded. "What do you mean by 'repurposing?'" The only answer that came from the guards was a staff hit across the back of her next and the word "Move." Soon Jade, Beck and Andre were hearded into the building then separated down several halls.

"This way!" the program directed Jade down. She saw Beck and Andre hearded down similar hallways but she then asked "Where are you taking them?"

"To be fitted for the games." the Program answered. "Move." The Guard Program struck Jade getting her to move. Soon she found herself in a central room standing on a podium again. Again her feet were locked into place. The Guard Program that brought her in left the room.

Jade looked around in the dark room she was being held in. It seemed like all the other rooms in the world she was in. Dark with light illuminating the walls. On the walls Jade saw her reflection as if the walls were mirrored. She saw her leather jacket, shirt, skirt and boots and they seemed out of place in the world she was in. Also on the walls were four cocoon shaped objects with what looked like women's heads inside them. Heads that came to life as their eyes opened.

The four female programs walked out of the cocoons as they opened before Jade. She saw these programs were dressed in white with blue trim on their outfits. They walked in step with each other until they came up to Jade. They then brought their hands up as blue energy came from their tips. The lit tips came to Jade's clothes and soon Jade's clothes were cut away from her leaving her naked.

"Hey what are you..." she shouted as she stood bare in the center of the room. But before she could finish her sentence her body soon became covered in a skin tight black jumpsuit that grew across her body covering everything up to her neck. One of the programs looked at her partners and said "She is different."

"Indeed." another program said. "Sirens 4638 and 1138 record similar responses in their acquisitions. Jade listened to the conversation and then concluded "Sirens. That's what you're called?"

The Sirens however ignored Jade's question as another added "We may need to inform General Tessler of the other three sent for repurposing." Jade glared at the Sirens, but learned that Beck and Andre were all right and probably enjoying having their clothes cut away from them by four crazy women programs. "Careful, one of those acquisitions is my boyfriend." she then said. "And if I find you've been looking at him funny you'll be playing my game. And you won't like it, as I'm thinking Kickball, with your heads as the balls."

The Sirens paid Jade's statement no meaning as they proceeded to the walls to gather some additional pieces that were fitted to Jade's bodysuit. Armored shoulder, arm and leg pieces as well as a chest piece and harness that was fitted to her back. Jade also felt her feet being raised as wedges formed at the bases of her feet giving the indication that Jade was now wearing a set of heels with her body suit.

Her hair was also getting tied back into a pony tail as eye liner was also being applied. As these final additions to Jade's new look were being applied a voice spoke indicating the final acquisition to Jade's new look.

"Attention program." a voice said around Jade as one of the sirens grabbed a disk behind them as the recording continued playing. "You will receive an identity disk. Everything you do or learn will be imprinted on this disk. If you lose your disk, or fail to follow commands you will be subject to immediate derezzolution."

Jade felt the disk being attatched to her back and some sort of joining to herself and the disk take effect. It was as if the disk was part of her now. Whatever she knew, it knew. All her memories and experiences were on the disk. It angered her that such private information was accessable to others. Soon she felt the shackles on her feet loosen. She was able to walk again.

"Disk activated and syncronized. Proceed to games."

Jade took a moment to look at a wall that gave a reflection of herself. She was now dressed in a skin tight armored body suit that had blue highlights. Her dark hair was tied back so it did not get into her eyes. She looked like an armored warrior out of a Science Fiction film instead of her Goth Girl look she always had. She looked at one of the Sirens curious as to what was going to happen next.

"What am I supposed to do?" Jade then asked. The Siren that had Jade's attention just smiled as she said "Survive." before going back into her cocoon like alcove into a hibernation state.

The next thing Jade knew a door opened in front of her. A bright light at the other end of the tunnel. She had a feeling this was where the 'games' were supposed to be held. She did not like being forced in a certain direction, but she felt there was nothing else she could do here. There was nothing she could get from the Sirens, and felt that maybe going forward would reunite her with Beck and Andre.

__And once reunited we can find Cat, Trina and Robbie. And Tori too,_ _ Jade thought. She also would ask Beck what all the Sirens had done with him, and if any of them looked at him funny. If they did Jade would find out where _their _cocoons were, and rip the coccoons apart...even with the Sirens in them.

Jade West, realizing her only course of action, walked into the light where the roar of a crowd was being heard. A crowd ready for the games to come. She hoped Beck and Andre would be there too.

It was one step closer to finding Tori, and looking to rescue Cat, Robbie and Trina.

_Author's Note:As you can see there are some changes made. Three of the gang are taken for repurposing, and we find that General Tessler from TRON:Uprising is in charge. What happened to Clu? I'll explain that in another chapter. Also how will Cat, Robbie and Trina be 'rectified'? If you've seen TRON: Legacy and TRON: Uprising then you've seen how repurposing is done. Does this mean Cat, Robbie and Trina are going to be repurposed? Don't be surprised if they don't._

_I have to get back to the Doctor Who story. Keep things glued here._

_John_


	3. Disk Wars

**TRON: Victorious 3**

**Disk Wars**

Jade hade walked through a doorway and found herself in an auditorium. All the seats were filled to capacity with scraming all the way into the sky. All of them screaming two words. "DISK WARS! DISK WARS! DISK WARS!" Jade immediately figured 'Disk Wars' was what she was going to do first.

__Of course it would help if I knew what 'Disk Wars' was.__ she thought. She tried to think back to Flynn's old games and wondered if there was anything regarding 'disks'. She had a vague memory of a game where Disks had been used. A game called 'Disks of TRON' that was released after the TRON game was released. But Disks of TRON wasn't as distributed as well as 'TRON' had. Jade just figured TRON had been out too long and the public had other entertainment intrests then. Jade didn't have much time to think on the ins and outs of the gaming world as a guard program stopped her.

"Name program." the guard said wanting her identification. An identification that was down a vaccum chute in the Siren's chamber. Jade was about to say that she wasn't a program when she saw a scoreboard. A scoreboard with names on it. Three of those names were 'Unknown'. Jade had a feeling one of those names could be her's, and the other two could be Beck and Andre's. __Perhaps that scoreboard could help me find them.__ she thought.

"Jade." she said. "My name is Jade." The program looked at its datapad and typed in a few keys. Sure enough Jade found her name entered into slot 3. "Combatant 3. ' Jade'." was what a voice said in the auditorium. Soon the scoreboard changed again adding two other names.

"Combatant 5 'Beck'. Combatant 7 'Andre'." The scoreboard showed their images and names as well. The program then escorted Jade to an area of the auditorium where she would be facing her first opponent in what seemed to be an elimination round.

"Combatant 3 Jade vs. Combatant 6 Rayna. Combatant 5 Beck vs. Combatant 8 Argon. Combatant 7 Andre vs. Combatant 2 Aster."

The next thing Jade knew was an elevator appeared before her. The guard motioned her in and soon the elevator looked as if it was flying. As the elevator seemed to fly she was taking in her first real view of the auditorium.

The auditorium seemed vast. There were several arenas for what looked like 'Disk Wars' was going to take place. There also seemed to be other play fields for other games which Jade did not know, yet. Jade however had a feeling she would know soon.

The elevator then sat her down into a competition ring where she was facing what seemed to be her opponent. A similarly dressed program in blue highlights. Her disk taken from her back as if getting into a fighting stance. "So the disk is a weapon as well huh?" Jade asked as she reached behind her grabbing her disk. It released from her back and Jade held it in the same attack stance Rayna had hers.

Rayna however would get in the first strike throwing her disk which Jade ducked as if performing a Matrix move. She had some dance training so she was able to move her body unlike others. As the disk flew over her it bounced along walls and flew back to Rayna's hand.

"Okay. This is kind of like frisbee at the beach." Jade said. "Wish Cat was here. She's good at frisbee." Jade also looked at Rayna and knew that the program was intending to end the game… fatally.

__Kill or be killed_. _Jade thought. __Way to go Tori. Of all the rabbit holes you had to fall into you had to fall into ones with people trying to kill me with a frisbee._ _Rayna launched her disk again. Jade ducked as the disk bounced off the walls and seemed to come at her from behind. Jade fell down to the ground eating floor as she did, but the disk missed her from delivering a killing blow.

The disk flew back into Rayna's hand as Jade decided she was going to charge at Rayna. As she ran Jade threw her disk, which Rayna deflected. The deflection was a diversion as Jade delivered a right cross across Rayna's face. Rayna fell to the ground looking up at Jade.

"It's over. I'm leaving." Jade said. "How do I get out?"

"You have to derezz me first." Rayna said as she swing her disk across Jade hoping to get in a slash shot. When that missed Rayna slammed her disk on the floor below leaving open a hole in the floor going down a seemingly bottomless shaft. She then put her foot to Jade's stomach and decided to flip her over into the hole and down.

Jade held on trying to push herself up. Rayna threw her disk all around Jade's head trying to keep her from climbing up. Jade risked reaching for her own disk and struck Rayna's approaching disk sending it flying away. Jade then finished climbing up and soon was back on solid ground.

Rayna then collected her disk and did a running charge towards Jade looking to decapitate her. Jade side stepped sending Rayna falling down the hole she had made. As she fell Rayna dissipated into pixels. Jade figured that was the 'derezzing' that Rayna was talking about.

"Victor. Combatant 3 Jade." The crowd booed but Jade recognized the call of victory. Now she wanted out to find her friends.

"I won. Now let me out!" Jade shouted.

The response from the announcer was first round elimination. "Combatant 3 Jade vs. Combatant 10 Tara." Suddenly another program entered Jade's arena. Jade sighed as she realized the game was continuing. Looking around she saw her platform circling others. Other combatants were fighting in similar arenas.

__Hmmm. Wonder where Beck and Andre are.__ Jade thought. Looking around she spotted her friends, now also combatants in the game called "Disk Wars'.

Jade saw where Beck and Andre were, dressed in the same skintight blue bodysuits fighting in similar rings. After taking a moment to admire how tight their body suits were Jade said then slammed her disk in the ground shattering the floor. She then ducked down the hole she had made and made tracks for where Beck was hoping to free him then race for Andre's block.

"Combatant 3. Illegal exit." came the voice.

If there was any pursuit Jade didn't register any. Her mind was focused on getting Beck out. One, because he was her boyfriend. And two, he was closer. As she jumped and scrambled around the revolving rings she jumped up and grabbed a rung under Beck's arena. Grabbing her disk she shattered the floor beneath Beck's combatant causing him to fall through the hole she had made.

The combatant grabbed the rims of the hole and looked at Jade fresh in the eye. Jade smiled as she said "I was hoping you'd do that." as she then kicked the program in the gut causing him to fall to the ring below. The program wasn't 'derezzed', as Jade remembered the term. But he wouldn't be giving Beck any trouble.

Pushing herself up Jade ran into Beck's competition arena. Beck saw Jade and looked wide eyed. "Wow! Beck said. "That suit..."

"I don't want to hear it." Jade said as she used her disk to shatter a piece of floor and the two went through the hole on a mad dash to find Andre. Jade however did cast a look at Beck as she took in the tightness of his suit on his body.

The voice of the Grid however registered the escape. "Combatant 5. Illegal exit." came the voice. Beck then said "They should be coming after us now."

"But why aren't they?" Jade asked as the escape seemed to be too easy. Immediately they came to Andre and gave the same entrance Jade gave to Beck's arena. Smashing open a hole and entering through it.

Once inside Beck threw his disk at Andre's opponent. Jade gave a running charge as if expecting the disk to be at a certain place. Jade found herself right behind Andre's opponent which caused him to double over. Jade then gave a chop to the program's throat knocking it down for the count.

"Dang, I had him." Andre said. Beck then said "Sure you did." as he saw how Andre was fighting. Throughout the whole match Andre was dodging his opponent's disk and he couldn't get his to fly right. Andre was ducking and running for cover where there wasn't any. The disk of his opponent was flying everywhere looking to strike Andre. Jade and Beck shared a smirk at Andre's comment.

"Sure you did Andre." Jade said as she dropped her disk down again to the ground providing a means of escape. Soon the three HA students were back on the run again trying to find an escape.

"Combatant 7. Illegal exit." came the voice again as Jade and Andre kept running. Andre caught a look at Jade and said "Damn girl. That suit is all sorts of tight on you."

"We don't speak of this again." Jade said, glaring at Andre. "Unless you think it looks hot."

"It does girl. It sure does." Andre said. Jade gave a slight smile and then slapped Andre on the butt saying "You're not half bad yourself." Andre blushed as he realized his suit showed off all his features as well.

"What about me?" Beck asked. Jade smiled and said "When we get back we're having more of these suits made. For you and me."

"Like it that much?" Beck asked realizing Jade took in a few glances. Jade didn't have time to answer as the three found themselves losing their footing, and falling into the center of the ring. Getting up they looked around wondering where else they could go.

A platform seemed to rise up in the center as the voice of the grid spoke again. "Final Round. Combatants 3, 5 and 7 vs. Rinzler."

Jade, Beck and Andre saw a masked program step from the raised platform. He then did several moves that made him look like an acrobat showing his skills. From his back the Program the speaker called 'Rinzler' removed his disk ready to strike, only for it to split in two in his own hands.

Beck, Jade and Andre looked down at their disks trying to pull them apart. Neither of the three succeeded. "Oh come on is that legal?" Andre asked.

"What does legal have to do with anything?" Jade asked as Rinzler leapt up high in the air ready to deliver a hard strike down. "Scatter!" Beck ordered as the three went in different directions leaving Rinzler with nothing to hit.

Soon the three surrounded Rinzler. All three had their single disks at the ready while Rinzler looked ready to strike with his two. He looked around trying to pick his target when he saw Andre trying to get a strike in. Rinzler ducked the strike and brought about a leg sweep as Andre overbalanced. Andre crashed to the ground while Beck and Jade came in to strike.

Rinzler slashed the approaching teens with his disks. Both backed away not letting the disks hit. Rinzler decided on a different approach as he threw the two disks into the air. They bounced off walls with Jade and Beck wondering what was going on. They didn't know the disks struck them from behind sending them down onto the ground. Both were knocked down as RInzler turned to see the faces of those that were his opponents.

First he turned over the female looking to see her face. He was attuned to find red fluid dripping from her forehead instead of gleaming pixels. The masked program looked down at Jade's blood then turned to face her. Only one word was said by the mysterious program known as Rinzler.

"User."

It seemed as if the whole arena had heard Rinzler's word as the crowd erupted in a series of vicious boos. Inside the main box one of the three programs watching stood up and looked down at the three in the arena subdued by Rinzler.

"Identify yourselves programs!" the figure in the box said. Jade, Beck and Andre looked up facing the person who seemed to be in charge.

"We're not programs." Jade had said. "My name is Jade West."

"Andre Harris." Andre had said giving his name. Beck then spoke saying his name. "Beck Oliver."

The figure in the box looked to two others that were his lieutenants and gave a simple command. "Bring them to me." One of the lieutenants stepped forward and waved his hand. The guards then took hold of Beck, Andre and Jade and took them out of the Disk Wars arena.

The three were escorted up to the balcony where the leader of the Grid seemed to be waiting for them. The being known as Rinzler following the whole time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three teens found themselves escorted to the box where the person who seemed to be in charge stood. Upon closer inspection Andre, Jade and Beck were able to get an idea of what the apparent 'leader' of the grid was like.

He was dressed in black armor with red tracing. His wrists seemed to have gauntlets on them as a cape covered his shoulders. There seemed to be a sense of menace about the….program. All three teens had to remember the people on 'the grid' were not people as they knew them. Whoever those on the grid were they were something else entirely. The three teens also saw two other programs by the leader's side. Jade figured they might have been right hands or something.

Soon the bearded leader spoke trying to sound welcoming. "Welcome users." He said using the word Rinzler had given. "I am General Tessler. Welcome to the Grid."

"So you're in charge?" Jade asked. Tessler smiled and said "Got it in one. Since the loss of our leader Clu I have had to assume a leadership role here on the grid."

"Clue?" Beck asked. Tessler answered "Short for Codified Likeness Utility. Granted a lot of programs here have names not so…..amalgamus. But they suit our needs for identity."

"So who's the rest of your merry crew?" Jade asked referring to the two programs by Tessler's side.

"These are my seconds. Paige and Pavel." Tessler motioned to the two programs by his side. One was a female program dressed all in red. Her curves showing in the skintight bodysuit she wore. Her red illumnination gave her a sinister appearance. Everyone agreed this had to be Paige, but Jade was going to push the envelope further.

"I take it you are Paige?" Jade asked the male program by Tessler's side. The female program let out a small laugh as she knew Jade deliberately called the male program 'Paige' as if it were some kind of joke. "I am Pavel." the male program said.

"Maybe in your mind. But she looks like she has more of a set than you." Jade said. The female program, clearly Paige, looked at Jade with a small amount of respect.

"And you already know Rinzler." Tessler said motioning to the masked program behind the three teens. Rinzler let a small growl escape from himself before going to Tessler's side. Tessler then motioned for three guards to come behind the three teens and said "Disks." At Tessler's command the guards removed Andre, Beck and Jade's disks and brought them before Tessler.

Tessler looked at each of the three disks and saw images they contained. All of them had images of their lives. School at Hollywood Arts. Eating lunch together. Parties and adventures. Tessler also saw images of the gang in Yerba and the prison break that followed. His eyes went wide at those images. He also saw images of friends. One friend in particular appeared on each of the three disks. The image of Tori Vega.

Tessler smiled as he realized how important this 'Tori' was to the three Users. When he was finished viewing the images he said "Got it." and gave the disks back to his guards. The guards then gave Andre, Beck and Jade their disks and the three teens put them back on their backs.

"Interesting." Tessler said. "You're here to look for a friend. A friend who seemed to have disappeared. And you think she disappeared here?"

"There seemed to be no place else for her to go." Andre said. "She had to come here."

"And where would you expect to look for her here?" Paige asked. Tessler shot Paige a look that said he did not like her interrupting. Jade however took no notice of Tessler's look and said "Wherever we have to. There are people missing her, and we want to find her."

"So if you find her you go back home?" Pavel asked. Jade said "Yeah." She also took a long look at Pavel. Something about him unsettled her, which didn't sit well with Jade as she like doing the unsettling. "We find Tori. We leave. That's it."

"Interesting proposition." Tessler said. Andre said "We think so. And we think it's a fair one too. We just want our friend. We don't want to step on toes or start a revolution or something."

"We had enough of that in Yerba." Jade added. Tessler said "I'm sure you have."

"Now can we find our friend and leave? And while you're at it let our other three friends go too?" Beck asked. Tessler smiled as he said "Not in the cards. Not for you."

The three teens looked at each other in surprise. "Why not?" they asked in unison.

"For the reason being we already know of Miss Vega." Pavel said walking down the stairs creeping the three teens out as he did so. Andre however asked "You saw Tori? Where is she?"

"She was quite the creature." Pavel said. "Hardly what we'd envision a User to be. She seemed like someone who would be in the 'End of Line' club than on the Grid. So scared. So timid. So weak."

"Hey that's our friend you're talking about." Beck said as his anger rose. Jade also added "No one insults her but me." Tessler however ignored Beck and Jade as he continued the goading.

"You Users are so imperfect." Tessler said. "We knew this when that 'Tori' User came in here. She proved what our leader Clu already knew. Users need perfection...and repurposing."

"What do you mean by 'repurposing?'" Jade said not hiding her anger. She had been hearing that word a lot. She did not think there was a good meaning behind it.

"You Users. So imperfect." Tessler said. "And yet you create something that strives for perfection. But when it comes you try to destroy it. Yet here. We have the Perfect System. A system of order and harmony. A harmony Clu sought to share. A harmony Users feared and rejected. So they sought to destroy the harmony and Clu as well."

"Destroy?" Andre asked. "We're not looking to destroy anything. We just want our friends back and we're gone."

"Clu was the greatest of us." Tessler said as Andre's words fell on deaf ears. "He was tasked with creating the Perfect System. Erasing all imperfections in it. Imperfections that infected our creator Flynn."

"And what happened to him?" Andre asked. Tessler answered "He is no more, as Clu is no more. But we will carry on his vision. A vision of perfection. Not only in this world, but yours too."

"Our world?" Beck asked. "What are you going to do to our world?" Tessler didn't answer Beck's question. The only answer from Tessler was a wave to his guards and the order to "Take them away. They can fight more on the Grid." Guards grabbed Beck, Andre and Jade and herded them out of Tessler's box.

"Where's Tori?" Jade said fighting as the guards carried the three away. "Where are Cat, Trina and Robbie? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM?!"

As the three teens were carried away Tessler answered Jade's question. "The same thing I'm going to do to you...Users."

_Author's Note:As you can see there are patterns to TRON:Legacy here but it is also going off in different tangents. Clu has been destroyed leaving Tessler from TRON:Uprising to take command. Oh and if you think you know who Rinzler is, you might want to think again_

_Next up will be the Light Cycles, as I'm sure a lot of you can guess. And a step closer to finding Tori._


End file.
